


Doctor... who?

by FlounderTech



Series: And now for something totally different. [5]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Helena watches Doctor Who, Its Nine as well, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlounderTech/pseuds/FlounderTech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its christmas - so what does Myka insist on? Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor... who?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "Imagine Bering and Wells sitting down to watch Doctor Who for the first time".

Myka insisted that they had to watch it. Tradition. Everyone watched Doctor who at Christmas. Every. Last. Person.

 

And so Helena agreed, however begrudgingly, but she would attempt it. Time travelling alien. - what could go wrong there? Had she not written something remarkably similar at some point? Not in the same works, but the same ideas were there... And the human imagination of all Time and Space. They wouldn't start from the very begining, Myka had told her. They were going to go from the Ninth Doctor. 

That in itself confused the woman. How could there be nine when she had been told it was the same person? That wasn't possible, was it? Apparently so, in the world of Doctor Who. And H.G being H.G, she had to ask questions.

Pete had left them a long while ago by now, Claudia asleep on the floor in front of where the couple had curled up together, Myka answering the questions that Helena came up with. But eventually even she drifted off. Helena smiled a little, waiting til the end of that episode to suggest that they called it a night there and head off to bed, prodding the redhead at her feet and pressed a soft kiss to Myka's forehead, eventually picking her up, the other woman's arms slipping around her neck as Claudia scampered upstairs while half asleep, ending up finding her way to Steves room instead and just flopped down onto him instead, finding him a better pillow then the feathered ones she usually slept with. 

Helena curled around Myka as they settled down, nuzzling into her shoulder and waited for her to settle down. And admittedly, she tried to settle as well, face pressed against the other womans back. But they were in between The Empty Child and The Doctor Dances - and after that end, Helena needed the next episode. And soon. Slowly, and after much debate and consideration, she rose slowly and moved downstairs, avoiding the step that creaked and everything of the sorts, settling on the sofa and worked the Television to her will, watching the next episode...

And the one after that...

and after that...

and after that...

She was almost at the end of the season by the time she passed out. 

And at about Seven, Myka woke, rolling over to kiss the woman who wasn't there, sitting up with a look of pure confusion before moving downstairs to find her, fast asleep, a gentle snuffle every so often leaving the British woman as the title screen for the series repeated over and over on the screen in front of her. Slowly, Myka moved over and stroked her hand through Helena's dark locks, leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead, smug little grin on her lips.

 

She knew she'd done good.


End file.
